Pretty Please
by winterhats
Summary: She only wants to borrow his notes. HaruTaka, AU, one-shot.


_So this is... basically a personality swap thing! I really like these AU's, and I need tsun tsun Haruka and cheerful Takane, just for once. Or more, because I'll probably write more for this, I enjoyed it! It was fun, even if it doesn't make sense._

 _What is a plot. What is editing.  
_  
 _I don't belong Kagerou Project, it belongs to Jin. The author of this regrets nothing and everything at the same time._

* * *

"What, again?" Haruka stole a glance at the girl next to him, who was smiling nervously. His sigh rang through her ears, which made her giggle awkwardly. "Really, Takane, why don't you take your own notes at class instead of asking for mine?"

"Well, I… I sort of…"

"…You fell asleep in class _again_ , isn't it?"

"Yes, that's pretty much it!" Takane laughed, as if that was something to be proud of. The boy only rolled his eyes, sighing and crossing his arms, as he looked at her in disapproval. She gulped, laughing nervously again. "So, um, Haruka, would you–"

"No," he interrupted her, and Takane's lips let out a gasp. "You should have taken you own notes, now you'll have to deal with the consequences."

"But – but, it's not my fault, Haruka! Please!"

"Yes it is, you are the one who fell asleep in class! How could that not be your fault?" he instantly felt like a jerk for saying those words, because of course it wasn't her fault, it was her _illness_ fault. But, what was said, was said, and there wasn't going back now. Well, yeah, he could take them back but that would mean apologizing and… no. "I – if you didn't take that much time playing that stupid videogame at night then you wouldn't be _that_ tired at mornings."

Haha, take that, pretty girl.

"I know you're right, but still…" she seemed to be trying to find an excuse to make him agree to hand her his notes, but she didn't look like she had so much things in mind. "I'm sorry! It won't happen again, just– just once, please…?"

Haruka, immediately, turned around and closed his eyes, trying to keep looking indiferent. Oh god, she was making _those_ eyes, wasn't she?

"No means no."

"It'll be the last time, I swear!"

 _Of course_ that this last statement of hers wasn't true. That's the same thing she said last time. And the time before that one, and so on. Ever since the first test of first year, she had been asking for his notes. And of course, he would always refuse.

He knew it was pointless, though, because he always ends up giving them to her, anyway. This little discussion here was something of every month, a week before any exam. He still doesn't understand why Takane keeps insisting in asking, when she already knows that it would make them waste time like this.

"Haruka, pleaaase don't ignore me!" she begged, after many others things she said, that Haruka didn't hear.

"If you don't want me to ignore you, then stop being so annoying," he said, forgetting for a moment that he was supposed to not look at her. Oh _no_ , his _worst enemy_.

That would be, Takane's puppy eyes and angelic face trying to convince him. Abort mision! Oops, too late, he's staring, not turning back now.  
Really, how can she be so pretty, even with those bags under her eyes– Wait, no no no! It's not like…!

"P – please…?" as it looked like it was one last beg from her, she seemed to maximize her powerful _puppy eyes_. Well, they were really powerful to Haruka. And they work, and he knows they work on him. But, the worst thing about it is, that _Takane_ also knows that they work on him.

He hesitated, looking at her and grabbing his notebook, trying not to do those things. After all, she won again. "Fine! But drop the puppy-eyes, you look stupid!"

If stupid meant abnormally adorable and cute, then his statement was incredibly accurate.

"Yay! Thank you so much, Haruka! You're the best!"

"Of course I am," he hissed, finally grabbing his notebook and handing it to her, who took it gladly, thanking him again.

Fortunately, Takane was going back to her desk, making his heartbeat come back to normal. Really, if he has another heart attack, he'll blame _her_.  
It seemed like his personal space is expanded even more when she's around.

Now, sensei, being a lazy ass as always, just left without even giving them any work before. Not that Haruka was complaining, though. But it was even more boring to be sitting doing nothing, when he has work at least he can kill time doing something, and the time to go home comes faster. And Takane was about to start writing out the notes, so he couldn't chat with her, either.

 _"I guess I'll finish the drawing I was at before, then,"_ he thought, inwardly sighing, reaching his hands under his desk to find his notebook. It wasn't on his sketchbook because sensei scolded him for drawing in class, so he just started to doodle on his notes. Who cares, anyway? He can remember the things sensei says, he listen with his ears, not his eyes. He can draw _and_ listen at the same time. Stupid old man.

As insults at Kenjirou flew around his mind, he found himself looking under his desk once he felt it was _empty_. Haruka even grabbed his bag and started to look for it in there, but it was pointless.

 _"How can it be!?"_ he mentally yelled, opening his others notebooks to search for it. _"I perfectly remember drawing it in the… chemistry… notebook…"_

…Oh god, _no_. Please no.

His head turned around to the other direction, almost robotically, to look at the girl sitting next to him, who was wearing a cheerful smile as she wrote down the things annotated on his _chemistry notebook_.

"Ta – Takane!" he wanted to _punch_ himself for almost yelling her name, and he instantly cleared his throat to seem casual.

She looked at him immediately, still with her stupid smile across her lips. "Yes?"

"I, um… I just remembered that, uhhh… that… that isn't my chemistry notebook!"

"Huh? But it says 'chemistry' here…" she said, lifting the book and pointing at the name label on its front. "And the notes I'm writing are definitely about chemistry!"

"Ah, well, it's–" _fuck_ , there wasn't any other word to describe it. Just _fuck_. Because he had so fucked up. "Well, I just remembered that… I didn't take notes, either!"

Amazing. Good one, Haruka. You stupid–

"What are you saying, silly Haruka?" she giggled, showing him the pages of his own notebook. "They're all here, don't worry!"

After that, Takane resumed writing, as she continued to snicker. Haruka was mortified.

He couldn't just _take it away_ from her! She would obviously notice something was up! Although, thank god that she was stupid enough to not notice it from what he just said.

 _"Really? 'I didn't take notes, either'? You could be better than that, you big idiot!"_ Haruka slapped his own face, softly, because he didn't want to make noise and he is a big baby.

Now, the real problem, was that Takane hadn't seen so much of his drawings. Only Konoha and Actor, from back then in the festival of last year, because he really wasn't a fan of the idea of showing everyone his doodles. Sure, the excitement and compliments from Takane when he drew their OC's were incredibly cute, and she sometimes gets to peek, but now– it was a drawing of _her. Unfinished._ Oh god, she was going to think he's creepy for drawing her without asking her, she isn't going to want to spend time with him anymore, their friendship is ruined. Rest in peace.

"Haruka?"

Oh no. That was it. Goodbye, to his first and only best friend.

"Haruka, did you draw this?"

"Look, Takane, I–"

"Haruka, you definitely drew this!" she almost _cried_ , and Haruka swore he saw stars on her eyes and some glitter around her. Wait, what? No, this isn't an anime. Stop it, Haruka's brain. Takane left her chair, walking towards him and pointing at the drawing of herself. "It's amazing! I can't believe you can draw like this! It is so so cool!"

"It's not! Give it back–"

"But, but I love it so much! Can I keep it? Can I keep it? Please say yes!" she ducked down slightly, hugging the notebook against her chest to prevent him from taking it away from her, as Haruka was, well, _trying to take it away from her_.

"In your dreams I'll let you rip out a sheet of my notebook!"

"Then, can you do another one for me? Please?" oh god, not the stupid puppy-eyes again! Twice in just one day, really.

"No, give it back!"

"But look! It looks exactly like me! It's like looking at me on the mirror!" she enthusiastically said, holding up the notebook to see it again. Haruka was still trying to snatch it away from her, but Takane would always easily move. "Oh, but in your drawing I look really pretty!"

"What are you saying!?" he yelled breathless, too distracted with trying to get it back. "You _always_ look pretty!"

There was when Takane stopped her movements, and Haruka could finally grab the notebook. The girl didn't show any complains over it, as a huge smile was spread across her face, and he only returned her glare with another one, whilst his was of confusion.

"Why are you smiling like that? Stop it."

"You really think so?"

"What?"

"Do you really think I'm pretty?" she took a few steps closer, her smile widening with each movement, and her cheeks going slightly pink. Haruka blinked in confusion, until he noticed his mistake.

"Wait, no no no! I didn't mean…!"

"Then what did you mean?" her lips turned upside down, almost in a pout. He quickly felt his heart breaking at seeing her face like that, but it was recovered by the embarrassment he was feeling.

Really, he should watch his tongue a bit more.

"I– well, I… I just said…" as his words were going out of his mouth, her lips were making an even bigger pout. Geez, it was like she was making it on purpose…! Haruka choked out an awkward growl, opening his notebook and ripping out the page with the drawing. He threw it at her, even if it was just paper and it just flew in the air. "There, yours! Stop bothering me!"

Takane's smile came back, as she took the paper before it could finally touch the floor. "Really, I can? Thank you!"

"Now shut up!" he yelled, thinking that by screaming it'd hide the embarrassment in his trembling voice. "Really, how can someone be so–"

Before he could finish his sentence, Takane's lips were on his cheek, making his face grow even redder, seeing her standing on her tiptoes to reach his face. She quickly pulled away, smile bright as always, even if there was a light pink coloring her face as well.

"…What was that just now!?"

"Ah? Eh, well, it was a kiss, you don't know what it is?"

"I do know what a stupid kiss is!" he screamed louder, making the girl jump. "I'm asking why you did that!"

"Ah, well, I just wanted to thank you for–"

Suddenly, the door slid open, as a man who is proclaimed to be their teacher (an _doesn't_ teach) walked in, looking at them with a raised eyebrow. "What's all this noise, lovebirds?"

"Lovebirds!? For the last time, sensei, we're not–!"

"Look, sensei, look what Haruka gave me! He drew me!"

"Takane, he doesn't need to see it!"

"Well look at that!"

"He also said I'm pretty!"

"I did not, stop!"

"Really? He did? Finally!"

There was no turning back, and Haruka's yelling, Takane's laughing and Kenjirou's dirty jokes could be heard through all the school hallways.

The especial needs class sure is a classroom full of noisy weirdos.


End file.
